ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country (Sega Genesis Port)
Donkey Kong Country for the Sega Genesis, or as others call it Donkey Kong Genesis/Donkey Kong: Mega Drive, is a port of Nintendo's Donkey Kong Country for the Sega Genesis. Being developed by Rare Ltd, Ported by Treasure and licensed by both Sega and Nintendo. Plot The Kremlings have taken DK and Diddy's Hoard of Bananas! and the one who's in charge of this is King K. Rool. So it's up to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to stop King K. Rool once and for all! Gameplay Donkey Kong Genesis plays like how it did on the SNES, but it's gotten a little bit of some 3D improvement. Some of the sprites are upgraded to look like the models you'll see on the box art, and more texture has gotten a bigger upgrade, making the game more pretty than it's Super Nintendo counterpart. Extra Content There have been some extra content added into the main game, but they have to be unlocked through the password screen. The game has two saves, one from the actual DKC, and the other for surprises and cheat codes. Some of the people who helped out with Sonic The Hedgehog 3 and Dynamite Headdy, with Rare Ltd.'s help, got to add little fun surprises in the game. * Sonic, Tails & Knuckles: If you put the Sonic and Knuckles Cartridge onto the DKC Cartridge, go to the password screen and type SEGA. You'll be able to play as Sonic, Tails or Knuckles in the game. Sonic plays like how he does in his game, with some parts of it to be edited to fit his "fast game play", Tails acts similar to how he does in Sonic 3 and Knuckles acts like an upgraded DK. So you can use Knuckles' ability to punch, kick, etc. You can do a spin dash as well, but it doesn't damage as much as Sonic's does. * Dixie Kong Mode: Type up the words "Girl" and you'll unlock Dixie Kong. She plays the same as what she did in DKC2, but she has one new move that can only be used in Boss fights. Dixie can use her Guitar to smack baddies around. * Kiddy Kong Mode: Type up the words "Baby" and you'll unlock Kiddy Kong. He plays the same as what he did in DKC3, but he has a punch ability similar to DK's and it can only be used in Boss fights. * Boss Rush (Kongo Khaos): Type "Boss" and you'll be able to play a boss rush mode. It will play every boss in the game, as well as three new ones. First new one is Dr. Eggman from Sonic. You can only get Eggman if you lock on the Sonic and Knuckles cartridge into the game. Dr. Eggman's fight is kinda like the King K. Rool boss fight in DKC3, except the only difference is that he can order Motobugs to attack. Dr. Eggman is kinda like a harder verison of that boss fight, which explains why you can throw the motobugs at him during the fight. The second boss fight is strangely Funky Kong! Funky's boss fight can only be played with Diddy Kong and Knuckles. His boss fight has Funky using his surfboard to attack. He also uses some of the bananas you've collected in the game, and can use barrels as well. The third one is, surprisingly, Bowser from Mario! He appears in King K. Rool's ship, and kinda acts like a harder verison of the final boss fight from DKC. The only change is that he can breath fire and use Koopa shells to attack. * Sound Test Mode: Sound Test mode is where you can play music from the game. * Debug Mode: It's basically Sonic debug, but in DKC. * Secret Pictures: There are secret pictures in the game as well. The first picture is the Japanese boxart for DKC for the SNES. The next picture shows Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong having dinner with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles with the text above saying "Go Bananas!". Others inculde one of Funky Kong surfing and a remake of the Arcade Donkey Kong Stage but with Cranky Kong snoozing away. The final one has a creepy picture of King K Rool with his Kremlings planning a attack on DK Island. Why was Donkey Kong Country ported to the Sega Genesis? This is a collaboration between Sega and Nintendo, because of the success of the DK games at the time. Rumors had it that it was also because the bootleg named "Donkey Kong 94" that has sparked around different stores around the area, and that gave both Sega and Nintendo the idea on porting DKC onto the Sega Gensis/Sega Mega Drive. Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:SEGA Category:Sega Games Category:Sega Genesis Category:Nintendo Category:Rare (company) Category:Rare Category:Treasure Category:Treasures and Artifacts Category:Ports Category:Donkey Kong